Stranded
by Michaela123
Summary: They are stranded in the middle of no where, but this time, they bring home more than expected.


_**Not especially happy with this one shot, but I haven't been able to shift the idea of it so I thought I would write it anyway. This is a follow up to the one shot 'Lost'.  
**_

_**************_

Hearing David groan from the drivers seat, JJ shifted in her seat to look at him. "What is it, Dave?"

Clearing his throat, David bit his lip. "We are lost."

"What?" JJ scoffed, throwing her hands up in the air. "You have got to be kidding me! Did you not learn anything from last time!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. It'll be fine though, I've got signal on my cell, they'll be here in a couple of hours at most. I'm pretty sure we aren't that far away from the town."

"Dave," JJ growled. "We are lost, so how the hell can you have any idea if we are close to the town or not?"

"I just…okay, I guess I can't know if we are near the town or not." Dropping her hand to her stomach, JJ winced and pushed out her breath slowly. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

"Jen? Sweetheart, what's wrong? Is it something wrong with the baby?" David asked, panicked.

"Nothing is wrong, well except the fact that your child is as damn determined as you! Oh, and she has the worst timing in the world! It's all your fault!"

"Jen, what is going on?" David asked, slightly more calm.

"The baby is coming." JJ breathed, taking in a deep breath.

"Coming? As in, wants to be born?" David questioned, his eyes wide.

"Yes, wanting to be born! Can't you tell, it's your child! It has no patience!"

"Jen…you're not due for another month…this can't be happening, are you sure it's not Braxton Hicks?"

"It's not Braxton Hicks. This is the real thing." Wincing again, JJ grabbed his hand. "Dave…this hurts…this can't happen here! I need a hospital! I need painkillers! The baby needs to be born somewhere safe!"

"Jennifer, just breath. I'm going to call Garcia right now and get her to track the GPS in my cell, then I am going to tell her to send an ambulance to that exact location. We'll get you to a hospital before the baby is born."

"Dave…the contractions are close. Really close."

"Then just breath, sweetheart." Taking off his seat belt, David climbed out of the car and quickly phoned Garcia, before making his way around to JJ's side. "She's going to call an ambulance. I'm going to call your doctor and ask her what I can do in the mean time to make you comfortable." Pressing the phone to his ear, Dave quickly explained, and listened to the instructions he was given. "Jennifer, I need to get you into the back of the car and I need to check to see if the baby's head is visible yet…"

"This can't be happening…it can't…it can't!" JJ muttered as she pushed herself out of the car.

"I'm sorry, Jen." Helping her into the car, David helped her to shift her skirt up. "Oh god…"

"What? What is it Dave?" JJ asked anxiously.

"I can see the baby's head. I don't want you to panic, it's going to be okay." David pacified as he put the phone back to his ear. "Okay, Jennifer, Doctor Graham wants you to follow your instincts."

"Dave, I don't know what to do…what if something is wrong?""

"Shh…" David cooed, rubbing his hand up and down her bare leg. "Everything is going to be just fine."

"Dave…" JJ winced as she felt another contraction building up. "It feels like I need to push…where is the ambulance? I need them! I won't do this here!"

"It's going to be okay."

"No, no it isn't! The baby is early! Something could be wrong!"

"Everything is going to be just fine. I know it, baby." David declared.

"Arrrgh!" JJ cried, gripping David's hand as a contraction ripped through her. "It hurts, it really hurts."

"I know it does, I know, but you need to push. You don't have a choice, Jen. The baby needs you to do this. Our son needs you to do this." Groaning, JJ pushed with all that she had, as the faint sounds of an ambulance siren in the distance filled the air. "The ambulance is almost here sweetheart, but I think this baby is going to beat them. We can do this, okay?"

"I can't. I can't Dave!"

"Yes you can. You can do absolutely anything. We made the baby together, now we will bring him into the world together."

Nodding, JJ pushed with all that she had, before collapsing back against the back seat. "Where is the ambulance?"

"Almost here, sweetheart," Squeezing her hand, he smiled, gently placing his hand on the baby's head. "I can see his head Jen. He's a blonde. He's going to take after his mommy."

"With his daddy's personality." JJ hissed as another contraction built.

"Push. You are doing so well. I am so proud of you."

"It hurts!" JJ cried.

"I know. It's his shoulders Jen. One more push and he will be here."

Pushing with all that she had, JJ felt her son slip from her body, as his cries filled the air. "Is he…"

"He's perfect." Shifting himself into the car, David laid the baby on her chest before covering them with a blanket. "I remember reading somewhere, that it can help for the baby to nurse straight away."

Nodding, JJ guided the baby to her breast on autopilot. "Did we…he…he's here."

"He's here sweetheart." David said softly, kissing JJ's head. "I am so proud of you."

"This wasn't what I expected when we set off for the interview this morning…" Staring down at her son, JJ smiled. "What time is it?"

"Five minutes till six." Moving slightly, David let the paramedic look over JJ and his son as he quickly called to update the team. His son had just came into the world. He had just helped bring his son into the world. "Are they okay?" He asked quietly. He couldn't deal with them not being.

"They re fine sir. Absolutely wonderful. You did a good job." The paramedic answered as they loaded JJ and the baby into the ambulance.

"Are you coming?" JJ asked softly, smiling gently at David.

"There is no where in the world that I would rather be."  
**  
**

**Fin**


End file.
